New Universe, New World, New Start
by Mistress Titania
Summary: Xander, Spike, Dawn and Faith get sent to Atlantis. There will be slash, femslash, het pairings and a couple of threesomes.
1. Prologue

I don't own Buffy or Stargate-Atlantis. Just borrowing it for a little fun.

This is something that had to be written, don't worry I will be finishing my other stories. I won't go into much detail but due to illness I hadn't felt like writing but now better meds have brought back my muse. This has not been beta'd though, I am looking for one if there is any one intersted. Note- There will be slash pairings in this story, along with a couple of hetero pairings too. I haven't decided on the couples yet and I am open to suggestions. The characters from BtVS are Xander, Spike, Faith, and Dawn(who is 19 in the story). The characters for SGA are John Sheppard, Rodney McKay, Carson Beckket, Teyla, Ronon, Elizabeth Weir, and Aiden Ford. Like I said I know there will be at least one M/M pair and one M/F pair, I'll even be open to a F/F pair.

Spoilers- End of BtVS and Angel, First season of Atlantis

* * *

Prologue

"Good luck and know you will be strongly missed and loved. May you all find happiness and peace in your new home." As Giles finished speaking Willow began chanting the transportation spell.

Dawn, Spike, Xander and Faith were standing holding hands in a circle in the living room. They were each carrying backpacks that had been magically enlarged to more than a normal backpack. Each person were bringing the typical - clothing, food, weapons, books plus entertainment items. Willow had also spelled portable DVD and mp3 players to hold 100x more and to recharge with sunlight since they didn't know if they would have access to batteries or electric outlets. They all knew that the likely hood of returning home was small and even then it would be at least fifteen years. During the planning stages they made sure that they did not have existing counterparts in the universe they were traveling to; they either had never been born there or had died years before.

Unfortunately these extreme travel plans were necessary for two serious reasons. The first being a prophecy that had been delivered by the newly deceased Cordelia and the recently permanently deceased Drusilla. It mentioned need the White-Knight-Who-Sees-What-Others-Don't, the redeemed dark slayer, the souled & chipped vampire, and the glowing girl grown into a strong witch. The group was already looking for an escape for Spike, Xander and Faith before the prophecy due the second reason. Quentin Travers had manged to survive the Firsts attack on the council. He got together with surviving members of the Initiative scientists and started a very disturbing organization. The group had attempted to take Spike twice already and the last time had been a close call. Willow had a discovered in her hacking that the group also wanted Xander and Faith for dissection and experiments. Dissection for Xander since he been possed several times and had those swim-team fish genes and experiment on Faith since she was one of the oldest living slayers in recorded history. Once it was decided that the four had to be sent away Willow worked double time to create a spell that would prevent mystical tracking. After it was preformed the information would vanish from Willow, Giles, Kennedy, and Buffy's heads. In fifteen years a letter would appear before all three of them with directions on how to contact the others.

There wasn't much Willow could find out about the new universe without tipping her hand to Travers and so the group was trying to prepare for all possibilities. While due to the prophecy they knew there would be some sort of big bad to fight there was still a strong hope among the four that this would get them a fresh start. While they were preparing to leave Giles gave each of them a small gift before wishing them luck. Spike was given a ring that worked like the Gem of Amarra but once it was placed on his finger it could not be removed. Dawn was given a gold locked with a picture of her mother on one side and a picture of Tara on the other. Faith was given a blessed sword that Giles had a specially commissioned for her(it was her first true weapon that didn't belong to someone else first). Xander was a little worried about what Giles could possibly give him as he was pulled aside.

"Xander, there has been a tradition in my family to pass two items on to the first born son in the honor of continuing the watcher tradition. Xander, since the first day in the library you have been like a son to me. I know you will continue to make me proud in the new universe your going to. Never under estimate yourself, you have been vital to the our fight and I know you will be in the new fight. I have hope that even in this new fight you will find a peace of mind and happiness. Good Luck, son" And that was how Xander ended up with an antique crossbow and a Slayer/Watcher handbook. That was also how Giles ended up cleaning his glasses with red-rimmed eyes. Both men though hugged and quickly swallowed their emotions before returning to their previous positions.

As Willow entered the middle of the chant and a glow started everyone gripped their hands tighter. They were all excited and scared about what this future world would bring them. Then there was a tug, a bright light and they were gone. Buffy collapsed in Giles arms sobbing while Willow collapsed into Kennedy's arms. All of them said a silent good-bye and good luck to their vanished friends.

* * *

Let me know if you what you think and what you want the pairings to be. Also what about the idea of Xander raising a child brought to him by Anya's old boss(can't think of the name). 


	2. Chapter 1

I don't own Buffy or Stargate Atlantis; just letting them play. There will be spoilers for the first season of Stargate-Atlantis and the last season of Buffy and Angel. There will be male/male pairings, female/female pairngs, male/female pairing and a couple of threesomes. If you don't like then please don't read the story.

This had not been beta'd. I am still in need of a beta if there is anyone interested my email is did make a descion on the pairings which are as follows.

Pairings: Dawn/Carson; John/Faith/Teyla; Xander/Rodney eventually leading to Xander/Rodney/Spike;

* * *

Major John Sheppard headed towards the gate-room having been radioed by Elizabeth that the weird power signal was back. The first time they received the signal was two weeks ago but it quickly disappeared just as quickly as it appeared without harm. Rodney and Radek were also on their way to the gate-room from the lab so they were going to be the last to arrive. Teyla was also there and her concern was shown by the fact she was carrying her staff.

Just as John entered the room there started a bright light in the center of the room. The light was so bright that it forced everyone to look away from it. When the light faded everyone turned back to see what had happened. There in the center of the room where a group of four people holding hands tightly, two males and two females. The style of dress appeared to be American casual and each was also carrying a backpack. Quickly all the military officers in the room had their weapons pointed at the four strangers.

"Well, Crap! I told Willow to send a note ahead of us announcing our imminent arrival. Oh no, we have to surprise everyone but of course the true surprise is on us since we are greeted with guns blazing." As the man who spoke looked around the room there was a gasp as his eye patch was noticed. A scar was showing slight which made it obvious that the eye patch was necessary and not just for show.

"Pet, at least we are indoors." The other man with the shocking white hair spoke with an accent from the London streets.

"What are you worried about, Spike? You have the ring now. And while bullets may not harm you, they will harm us mere mortals." The young female spoke.

Teyla and John looked at each other trying to figure out which one of them would be the better choice for approaching the strangers. Before a silent decision could be reached the door opened entering Rodney and Radek. All four of the strangers turned as one towards the door. Rodney stopped speaking mid-sentence when his eyes landed upon the strangers. Once again before Elizabeth, John, or Teyla could say something a strange sight happened. Rodney had stood still and opened his arms wide with a huge smile on his face. Both the females rushed forward and hugged Rodney sandwiching him between them. The two males walked over at a slower pace but where also smiling. Rodney kissed the top of the younger girls head and the cheek of the other female before smiling at the two males. The male with the eye patch leaned forward and caught Rodney's lips with his own in a quick but obviously passionate kiss. Everyone who was watching felt the mouth's drop in shock at the gay kiss.

"Rodney, man is it awesome to see you! Willow sure kept this a secret. We were so sure that there wouldn't be a single soul we would know in the new universe. You can help us try to keep Xander out of trouble. You are still the only date he's had that never tried to eat or kill him!" The younger girl spoke. Elizabeth moved to speak and asks questions but John motioned for her to stay quiet. There's a lot to be learned when people forget your in the room. At least it appeared that the new comers forgot about them. However, if one watched closely there were certain movements and actions that showed all four of the strangers were aware of everybody's location in the room and the location of the weapons still pointed at them.

"Dawn, I wouldn't say Rodney never tried to eat Xander," the other female spoke up with a salacious grin. Rodney just looked smug while the man known as Xander turned bright red.

"I've missed you all very much. I'd never connected with people as strongly as I did with your group. That is until I reached here. I have found a home here. Where are my manners," Rodney heard a snicker from somewhere in the room at the word manners but wasn't able to pin down who did it. Even the newcomers couldn't hide smiles at the comment."Welcome to Atlantis of the Pegasus Galaxy. How long will you all be visiting us?"

The smiles that had been on their faces quickly left. The young female, Dawn(if John heard correctly), buried her face in Rodney's chest and her shoulders shook with sobs. Rodney surprised everyone but the newcomers by rubbing the girl's back in a comforting manner. He then looked up at the man with the eye patch with deep concern. " What's going on, Xander?"

The male with the eye patch, Xander as Rodney called him, took a deep breath and then looked around the room uncomfortably. His eye stopped on John, Elizabeth, Teyla, and Carson. "Maybe there is somewhere a little more private where we can explain things. Basically we are staying for as long as you'll have us or a minimum of fifteen years."

Rodney nodded slowly hiding his shock and happiness. He looked over to Elizabeth and John, since they technically where in charge of the base. Although it was Rodney who kept everything running and people alive(at least in his mind).

"I think going somewhere to talk in private is an excellent idea. Let me do quick introductions, I'm Elizabeth Weir and I am in charge of this facility. To my left here is Major John Sheppard. He is commander of the all the military and my second in command. To my right is Teyla Emmigan, our embassador for off world trading. Next to her is Dr. Carson Beckett, our head of medical. He will be examining all of you stay here. On the other side of John, is Radek who is the second in command of the science department. It appears you already know the head of the department, Dr. Rodney McKay. Now if you all go to the room at the top of those stairs when can finish this discussion in private." Elizabeth pointed to a small flight of stairs with a door at the top.

Faith headed over first and once her foot touched the stairs they lit up just bright for her as they do for John. The door to the conference open for her also. The Atlantis crew's mouth were open in shock, well except Rodney who had already had a good suspicion that she had the gene. Dawn was still holding on to Rodney tightly. Since Faith had let go of Rodney's left side Xander and moved in and taken her place. Once the group entered into conference room everyone else in the gate-room let out a sigh of relief but then quickly started the gossiping and speculating. Before long everyone on Atlantis would know that Rodney and been in a kiss with another male and also knows that strangers.

End Chapter 1

* * *

Thank you for all the wonderful feedback from the first posting. Please keep it coming as it does encourage us writers to keep at it, even when there are stories we want to read to :) 


	3. Chapter 2

I don't own Buffy or Stargate-Atlantis. Just borrowing it for a little fun.

Note- There will be slash pairings in this story, along with a couple of hetero pairings too. The characters from BtVS are Xander, Spike, Faith, and Dawn(who is 19 in the story). The characters for SGA are John Sheppard, Rodney McKay, Carson Beckket, Teyla, Ronon, Elizabeth Weir, and Aiden Ford.

Spoilers- End of BtVS and Angel, First season of Atlantis

Not Beta'd Yet

* * *

Everyone quckly took seats around a large table in the conference room. Dawn found herself sitting as close to Rodney as she could without actually sitting on his lap. Xander was sitting on his otherside still holding his hand. Spike stood pacing slightly behind Dawn and Xander, something about this place was making him feel twitchy(well more so than normal). Faith quickly looked over everyone in the room placing them in either the catogires of enemy, friend, mate, or sex. Those from Atlantis looked at the newcomers very curiously. Although the question of which the found more startling, the appearance of strangers in Atantis or that Rodeny was acting like a carring human. 

"So, Rodney, what to tell us how you know these newcomers?" asked Dr.Weir trying to remain calm and not let shock show. Rodney thought about what to say for a moment. He decided to make the story as short as possible eager to get alone with the Sunnydale group sooner.

"Well, it's kinda of an unbelieveable story, even to those us who know of the stargate. I never actually told anyone about meeting them. If i didn't have the souviner I would have thought it was crazy dream or hallucantion. I was working late one night at SGC trying to figure out some the new alien gagets that had been discovered. I touched a button accidently and the next thing I knew I was in strange living room where several people pointed crossbows and swords at me. For a second I thought I had come back in time but then I noticed everything looked like it would in modern America. Ends up I was in the living room of one Buffy Summer, Dawn's older sister, who happened to be a choosen fighter against the darkness of her world, well her universe. Anyway it wasn't to long before I figure out that I was an alternate universe-" Rodney was quickly interupted.

"You mean you bullied Willow into letting you use her lap top to hack into a bunch of miliarty databases," Dawn said smugly. All Rodney did was glower at her before contuning talking.

"As I was saying I discovered I was in an alternate unvierse but luckly I landed in the right place because these people understood strange and unreal. It is their lives, trust me! Hell I bet even the wraith won't phase them to much. They've taken on a god before, and not those stupid fake gods we know our goulde, but an acutal goddess. Willow who was their resident witch, see every myth and fairy tell you've heard of actually existed there, figured out how to send me back to right after I left at base. But I had actually spent a couple of weeks there, I didn't have worry about the cascade effect, I was never born in that reality. During the time I was actually there I found a family for the first time ever. But there was no way I could stay there because we knew I was to important for something happening here, ended up being the Atlantis expedition., and they couldn't live their world due to their fight against darkness. I don't know what's changed to send them here but I'm just glad." With that Rodney smiled at Xander reaching out to hold his hand. Faith just rolled her eyes but smiled at the couple before looking towards the members of Atlantis after nodding her head towards Dawn, who sighed but took that as her cue to speak.

"For once Rodney actually left a lot of events out but you can hear them later, they are intersting but not really needed at the moment. We come here hoping you'll let us stay and grant us sacnturay from the bad guys of our unvierse, dont' worry they can't follow us. We are being were being chased by a rogue goverment agency that wanted to capture us for disection because of our connections to the supernatural. We know you are fighting some type of evil here, there was actually a prophecy we discovered that told us we are needed for your fight. That being said, we are also hoping for some time to just rest and recouparte from the major battle we just fought not long ago. We had heavy casulities but eventually won. That was the battle where Xander lost his eye."

Everyone in the room turns to look at Xander and Rodney let's out a shriek. Quickly Rodney lifts up the eye patch to reveal the jagged scar underneath that makes it obvious there is no eye left, the eye patch is just as quickly replaced. Rodney just grabs Xander in a hard hug.

"I just thought you were making some crazy fashion statement. Darling, I'm so sorry I wasn't there to help you," mournfully Rodney exclaims not letting go of Xander's hand.

"Rodney, I'm glad you weren't there for the battle. We won but just barely. I couldn't have bared to watch you get hurt or worse to die. I lost an eye but I survied unlike a lot of the potential slayers. Willow was worried I wasn't coping to well and I'm sure that why she made sure I was sent to you. Yes, it's true there is a prophecy but its so vague it could be applied to almost any universe. And don't even think about keeping me out fights and treating me like a fragile doll. I've already had screaming battles with Buffy about that. The only way I'm going to learn to compinstate for the missing eye is practice. Plus, I can still do handyman work." Xander leans over and gives Rodney a deeply sexual kiss that has everyone in room fanning theirselves.

"Obviously we are going to watch you closely but welcome to Atlantis in the peagus galaxy. We are cut off from earth except for the yearly trips by the Daedlus with supplies. As such once you past the tests we are more than happy to have more hands to help out around here. Your first stop will be a physical with Dr.Carson Becket," Elizabeth pauses to make to point the doctor out again. "You'll also be put through some physical tests by Teyla and weapons tests by Major Sheppard. I don't forsee any problems and I'm sure you will all find your nitches here. This meeting is dismissed." Elizabeth motioned for the major and Teyla to stay behind to discuss the new comers and what should be done.

Carson walked over and quietly introduced himself to the Sunnydale group and motions for them to follow. Both Dawn and Faith were enchanted by Dr.Beckett's accent. They each took one of his arms and walked at his side all the way to the infirmary. Little did Carson know that several marines had seen the three of them on their way and quickly spread a rumor that the doctor had already hooked up with the hot female new comers. This lead to quiet discussions among both the women and men on Atlantis trying to figure out what Carson was hiding to enthrall two young beautiful women. Spike follow behind the three of them just keeping watch on Dawn, knowing that Xander was in good hands. Spike did admit he was a little jealous of Rodney and Xander but wasn't sure who he was jealous of.

Rodney and Xander had started to follow the others to the infirmary just holding hands smiling at each other. Half way to the infirmary Rodney dragged Xander into a storage closet. He slammed Xander up agaisnt a wall and kissed him with all the longing of the months they'd been apart. He laced their fingers together and pressed Xander's hands against the wall.

"Xander, I have missed you much. I'm so sorry that you've been having such a rough time without me. However your here now, and I know the rest of Atlantis will love you too. I know Carson is expecting us but I just needed to hold you to proved to myself that you are actually here." Rodney wraps Xander in a tight hug resting their forehead againtst each other.

"I'm here Rodney and I'm going to be here for a long time. I've missed you more than I even thought was possible. I was so worried something would harm you without anyone to watch your back. However, after the short meeting with Major Sheppard and Teyla, I can see you've been properly protected," Xander hugs Rodney just as tightly and gently rubs his back trying to calm him down. "I'm sure you have a lot of questions and I'll even answer the ones I don't like to talkng about, later. Right now we need to get to the infirmary before Dawn and Faith worry about me. I also need to talk you later about a second part of the prophecy that Willow only showed me."

Rodney nods slowly agreeing to talk later as much as he hates waiting. He gave Xander another strong hug before leading him out of the storage closet and they walk to the infirmary. Dawn, Spike, Faith are all sitting in chairs in the waiting room and look up when the two walk in.

"About time you guys got here. We told the doctor we weren't starting anything until Xander and Rodney got here. No, offence Rodney I'm sure everyones nice, but you are the only one we trust right now," Dawn explained to them. Spike was sitting protectiely close to Dawn and Faith but did make a friendly nod towards Xander and Rodney.

Carson heard more voices and came out and saw that Xander and Rodney has finally shown up. It was obvious looking at them why they were late, there hair was a little distrubed and there lips were swollen. He shakes his head and motions for Xander and Rodney to follow him since it had been decided they were going first. Xander and Rodney walked back to the exam room still holding hands, which Rodney squeezed to help calm the nervous Xander, who hated doctors of any type. The girls and Spike settled into the chairs to wait and gossip about what they'd seen of Atlantis and its people so far.

End Chapter 2


	4. Chapter 3

New Universe, New World, New Start

By: Mistress Titania

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Stargate-Atlantis nor am I making any money off this fic; I'm just taking the characters out to play with and will return them when I'm done.

Spoilers: The whole series of BtVS & Angel and up to the end of season two of Atlantis.

Warnings: swearing, graphic sex between males, hinted sex between hetro couples, mentions of past abuse, OOC behavior,

Rating: FRAO

Word Count: approx. 1700

Pairings: Faith/Carson; John/Dawn; Ronon/Teyla; Xander/Rodney eventually leading to Xander/Rodney/Spike;

Author Note 1: Yes, I've changed the pairings yet again but this is the final time I promise. I've decided that the only threesome will be Xander/Rodney/Spike; I also decided that I like Teyla/Ronon together and that Dawn would make a better match with John even with the large age difference. And I think Faith would prefer a challenge which I could see Carson being, plus I he'd be a perfect gentleman and do a true courtship, something Faith will have no idea how to react too but it is just what she needs. Sorry if I've disappointed anyone but I still need help deciding the pairings for "We Are Family" so go give input therenudge nudge

Note 2: Weir is going to be OOC but I haven't decided if I'm going to make her truly evil or just a little ego wounded or having really bad pms for a couple days. Feedback would be great on which way you would like too see. Also my Rodney is going to be a little ooc but it will be explained when more details of his time in Sunnydale and his relationships with those that our in Atlantis come out plus yet another hidden secret of his. But at the moment my Rodney is going to be a bit fragile emotionally and also a bit clingy to the Sunnydale crew, mainly Xander of course.

Beta'd by just4will

* * *

Chapter 3

Elizabeth came into the waiting room and saw that it appeared the girls and Spike were being examined right then. Xander was sitting on the bench resting his head on Rodney's shoulder; their hands were together, keeping them connected. Rodney spotted her instantly, and quickly pulled away from Xander, all but pouncing on Elizabeth.

"Just the person I wanted to speak with. I forgot to mention this at the meeting. I would like a transfer to one of the newly opened family living suites," exclaimed Rodney while still keeping an eye on the infirmary doors. As if summoned by magic, the doors from the exam room opened and out came Dawn, Spike, Faith, and Carson, just when Rodney was getting concerned that their exam was taking too long. At the same time the entrance doors open and in came John, Teyla and Ronon.

"Rodney, I know you don't like to be disturbed when you're working, but that's a little excessive, and unfair to the rest of Atlantis. You'll just have to make do in the single room," responded Elizabeth, with a strong tone of disapproval in her voice.

"Elizabeth, that's not why I asked at all," Rodney frowned. Inside he was hurt that she would still think so badly about him, after everything they have gone through since stepping through the gate. "The reason I want a family suit was because Xander will be moving in with me. In addition, since Dawn is like his little sister it would be more comfortable for her to stay with us for a while also. Moreover, I am sure even if they won't admit it, that Faith and Spike would like to stay close to familiar faces. A family suite is the best choice, because everyone would get their own rooms and bathrooms, but would connected to a main living room and small kitchen/dining area."

"Rodney, they just got here. I doubt they have even thought about where they want to live for the rest of their time in Atlantis. Even if they have, I highly doubt that all of them would want to live with you. This base is small enough as it is, with people getting little privacy. There is no way they would want to give up their tiny amount of privacy, just to share a space, so you can have larger work area! I mean really, that would mean having to live with you, Rodney McKay, who has no manners or interpersonal skills. This is a very pathetic excuse to get a bigger place, and I won't have it!" responded Elizabeth with even stronger disapproval in her voice. If she'd noticed while she spoke, Rodney's entire body language had changed from happy and excited to depressed and defeated, she didn't let it show. As it was, Elizabeth was starting to wonder to herself, if that really was the true reason for Rodney's request, maybe she'd made a mistake in judging Rodney too harshly. She didn't really think that she had; besides, she couldn't come across as too soft in her leadership due to being female. She'd heard rumors of that sort floating around.

The Sunnydale group did not know this Dr. Elizabeth Weir person, except from their brief meeting on arrival, but she was not making a very good second impression on them. Xander quickly crossed the room while glairing at Dr. Weir and wrapped Rodney in his arms tightly. Dawn also moved close to Rodney, placing a hand on his arm to let him know she was near by. Faith and Spike made sure the three people they cared about most were protected, in between the two of them. They also got into defensive positions, just in case these strangers should try something. The Sunnydale crew knew that Rodney might cut people down to size, easily with words, but had discovered he had a surprisingly thin skin of his own at times.

The Atlantis group was in just as much shock as the Sunnydale group. While Ronon hadn't really had a chance to talk with them yet, their body language had earned his respect, because it was obvious that they were skilled and intelligent fighters. If he'd been standing closer to Rodney, he might already have punched Dr.Weir; he certainly would have if the comment had been directed toward Teyla.

As for Teyla, she respected the support they were giving Rodney, something she noticed lacking in Atlantis much too often. It was one of many things she didn't understand about the Atlantis members, top of the least of these things was their anger towards loving someone of the same sex; this had shocked her when she first found out. She, herself together, with Ronon had long ago deduced that Rodney was what they termed "gay", upon this, both of them decided to be extra vigilant in protecting Rodney, should anyone take offence to his choice of romantic partners. There had been a few times when Ronon had had to have discussions with a few soldiers about the proper way to treat Dr. McKay, and she'd had to give a few lessons in the training room on the correct language to use, when talking about Dr. McKay. Of course, Ronon and Teyla did their best to make sure Rodney never found out about these incidents. Although now it looked like Rodney may have found a true partner and family to love and protect him. Teyla was looking forward to getting to know these strangers that had captured Rodney's heart and appeared to give theirs in return. This lead to her being immensely disappointed with Dr. Weir's behavior, but she had noticed a cooler attitude from Dr. Weir towards Rodney for a few weeks now. She had hoped Dr. Weir was just in a bad mood from missing home, and that it was not something personal towards Rodney. But that no longer appeared to be the case.

Frowning, Carson was very upset because he considered Rodney to be his best friend in the world, let along the universe, and didn't like seeing him treated badly. Carson knew he was one of the privileged few that were allowed to know the Rodney behind the public mask, and he considered himself lucky for that. He knew that Rodney was actually very caring and empathetic. At times in the past Rodney had cared too much, and this had got him hurt, and so Rodney tired very hard to shut off all of the softer emotions. Carson could see though, that since the arrival of Sunnydale group, this was the happiest Rodney had been since Carson had known him. It looked like they had managed to get the real Rodney to start emerging. This made what Dr. Weir was doing all the crueller. Carson made a step towards Rodney to show his support, and was relieved that the vampire let him get close enough to place a hand on Rodney's other arm. That had been another surprise he would dwell on later, the fact that he found a souled vampire, as well as one of the oldest slayers ever, here on Atlantis.

John didn't know which shocked him more: Dr. Weir's behavior and comments, or the fact that Rodney looked so hurt and fragile. John had originally stayed quiet to give Dr. Weir a chance, but when she only made things worse, he didn't have a choice but to step in. Especially since housing was actually on his side of tasks not Dr. Weirs.

"Excuse me, Dr.Weir, but I'm going to have to disagree with your objection. First, Rodney, you should have asked me anyway. As of last month housing assignments fall under my duties. I know the perfect place Rodney, for you and your friends to move too. It's a nice family suite, evenly spaced between the Mess Hall and the Labs," John finished, while glaring slightly at Dr.Weir.

"Fine, since my voice doesn't seem to matter at all John, you can handle all the paperwork, and everything else needed to get our newest residents set up too. Don't forget to talk to Bates about the security issues," with that, Elizabeth stormed out of the room in a huff. A part of her mind wanted her to go back to apologize, but the bigger part stopped her.

Everyone looked at each other, not quite sure what to make of her behavior, but most of them did relax after she left. However, Rodney was still clinging to Xander's arm while also holding hands with Dawn. He still looked pretty pale and shaken, upset that someone he thought was starting to respect him turned on him so quickly. Not liking to see Rodney so upset, Xander leaned over and gave what started as a quick gentle kiss, but turned into a deep passionate kiss. They began to map each other's mouths with their tongues, relearning the taste of their love.

"Aww, you guys are just the cutest couple! But I'm tired, and I would like to start getting settled in to what will most likely become our apartment for the next fifteen years. That is, before all those fifteen years pass by with us still standing here, while you two kiss each other," joked Dawn with a little smirk on her face.

Xander smiled against Rodney's mouth, and slowly broke the kiss with a nip on Rodney's lower lip, before turning and giving Dawn the middle finger. This caused everyone to laugh, and broke some of the tension in the room. Although poor Spike was having a bit of a hard time with all the pheromones running rampant in such a small space.

"If you all will follow me I can take you to the family quarters," said John already heading towards the door.

"I hope you all don't mind but Ronon and I would like to go with. We are curious too see these family quarters, and would like a chance to get to know the four of you better. I think it's called scooping out, to make sure your good enough for Rodney," smiled Teyla showing she was joking with them, well partly joking.

"That's fine, the more the merrier. Beside this will give us a chance to find out about Atlantis too. So come, chat with us," responded Faith as she linked arms with Teyla and a bemused Carson.

Ronon followed behind the three with just a slight smirk on his face. Dawn scrambled to catch up with John, because she was curious to discover if there were classes she could take here, or some sort of internship. With a big goofy smile Xander looped his own arms through Rodney's and Spikes, pulling them forward to catch up with the others.

"Follow the yellow brick road; follow the yellow brick road….."

End Chapter 3


End file.
